inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukai Kuriiro
Fukai (深い 栗色) is fanmade character that create/made by Memoyakio. He is Memo's "worst enemy". Background He always silence when he entered the preschool that Memo entered. Memo happened to meet him when she was playing soccer with the other children in the preschool. He did not give the ball to her but throw the ball to other way. Memo was very mad and almost hit him but the teacher suddenly pick her up and put her into the class. Fukai laughed at her. On one bright Sunday evening, Fukai with his sister went to a playground. He played happily with his sister. Although its almost dusk, they both still playing. Suddenly, a man approach Fukai while his left hand hold a knife. Then, the knife that the man hold fell because Fukai's sister kick the man's hand. The man became very mad and choked Fukai's sister. He ran away, leave his sister alone. The next day, it was revealed that his sister died. Fukai burst into tears. A few months after his sister's death, Fukai has always been an enemy to all people. Appearance Fukai has dark blue hair, same as her sister. He has yellow eyes and fair skin. His casual cloth consist a T-shirt that is green in colour with brown stripes along the arm part. He wears a pair of dark blue shorts. He also wears glasses with black frame when reading books. In GO, he wears hoodie with yellow pattern on the chest. He also wears an orange T-shirt underneath. He wears dark purple trousers and black shoes. He still wear his glasses but with blue frame. Personality Fukai has a kind of "pranks" personality, just like Kogure. He is quite rude when talking to someone, even with his parents. He always don't concentrate in class but he got the best results when it comes to exam. He is also 'cool' at times. When talking to Memo, he smiles but most probably is evil grin. Since Yujo always annoyed by him, they often fights. He also has a habit of laughing when Yujo is chasing him. In GO, he is now not rude anymore. His pranks personality also gone. He is still 'cool' though. He really mature now just like the others. Still, when talking to Memo, he shows his evil grin. He got a bit nicer. Quote "Not only me, you too. I'm just a normal person who lives in the same world." To Memo "Tenma-kun, believe in yourself okay? You can be the best captain ever!" To Matsukaze Tenma "Arane is dangerous. Memo is tomboy. Hebino is.. I'm speechless about him." To himself "Everytime we want to do something, it start with our own hardworking." To Hebino Raito Pictures Iroiro1.jpg Iroiro2.jpg|When he's wearing his glasses iroiro3.jpg irosaki.jpg|Fukai Twins in Remote Control/Rimokon~! iroiro4.jpg|Chibi World~! Iroiro.jpg Iroiro6.jpg|IroIro-chan: ah! hey, Oto-san! your grandfather's glasses are okay! Yujo: what do you mean by "okay"?! Iroiro7.jpg|IroIro-chan: I got your hat, Oto-san~! ;) Akaoni: give it back or I'll kill you-- Trivia * He likes to tease Memo everytime he came to preschool. * Each time he saw Hebino, he thinks about Memo with an unknown reason. * He loves listening to music and he have a sweet voice when singing. * His full name means deep maroon. * At first, he is an antagonist and then a protagonist. * He was 11 when his older sister died. Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character Category:Antagonists Category:Wood Element Category:2nd Year Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Defender Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Water